wei_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
History/Eras of Wei
Eras of History When noting dates, typically the date is written with the era first, the year within the era, then the season. For example, "3e 419 X" would indicate the piece of writing was penned in the 419th year of the Third Era in the warm season, Xiatian. First Era- 10000 years The First Era is the time in which the stories of the Gods and the Monkey Kings are told. It is rare for the stories from this time to have specific dates. This time encompasses the Great Destruction, the Four Monkey Kings and their fight against the Gods, Vinasa, Lobha, Akasa, and Ankahara. While many humans do not know the truth of this time, it is also the time of the War of the Great Rupture. Second Era- 1387 years The Second Era is the first period of time that has consistent records of events. The oldest tomes and scrolls in Wei are written on the laws, practices and customs of the Bu'Mao Kingdom. The capital of Wei during the second era was Bu'Mao Yun, the Jewel of the Steppes. It was an Era of relative prosperity, with the people of the Kingdom living along the southern coast of Wei. The end of the Kingdom and the Second Era is largely associated with the devastation of south-eastern Wei through a series of devastation droughts. The Great Drought in the later years of the Second Era devastated the region around Bu'Mao Yun, which led to the Bu'Mao Kingdom heavily taxing the peoples who lived outside of the drought ridden Huangmo Desert. The peoples of the more Northern and Western towns and cities gathered soldiers and stood against the Yellow King, this is known as the Kuai'lo Uprising. The Uprising lasted seven years until the Yellow Army, without proper resources, was routed and pushed back into the Huangmo Desert. Shortly after that, the Kuai'lo Republic was formed. Third Era- 864 years With the end of the reign of the "Mad Desert Kings", the Third Era began. The Kuai'lo Republic formed laws and policies from within the walls of Huang'jia Castle, with a council of representatives from each of the cities or towns across Wei. The Third Era also saw great expansion into the northern reaches of Wei, and the formation of the Four Provinces. The Yellow Kings were still formally recognized as both the traditional leaders of the people of Wei and a representative of Bu'Mao Yun was always the representative presiding over all Old Province officials. The Third Era was a time of great prosperity for the people of Wei. The Kuai'lo Republic administered very well to its people and the people flourished under its guidance. In the passes deep in the North-East of the Weian mountain ranges, settlers found a giant gate. Further exploring through the pass, the people of Wei met another nation. Soon trade between their newfound neighbors, Arcadia, and the Wei people brought new foods and tools into their land. Fourth Era- 376 years On the eight hundred and sixty fourth year of the Third Era, in the Cold Season, the gates of the Great Pass closed without warning and without discernable cause. For the first time in hundreds of years, the people of Wei were isolated again. In the years that followed, as the Republic adjusted to isolation, the newly prosperous city of Wei, named after the country itself, began to assert more power and demand more resources within the Huang'jia Court. In the flower season of the three hundred and seventeenth year of the Fourth Era, the Kuai'lo Republic called for a meeting of representatives, urged by the representatives of Wei City to do so. When the representatives of all the cities, all the towns and the four provinces had gathered in the Castle, the Wuchen Shaoxu rose before them and demanded they vow allegiance to the new Emperor of Wei. The uproar in the castle was cut short as the area was stormed by soldiers loyal only to Shaoxu. Thus began the The Glorious War. The war lasted fifty nine years, and devastated the Northern and Southern provinces. Eventually the Kuai'lo Army was forced back to the Huangmo desert, and the Great Emperor Yangzhou Shaoxu Wei, son of the Grand Emperor Wuchen Shaoxu, called back his forces in victory. Fifth Era- 481+ years The curent era begins at the end of The Glorious War and the foundation of the Wei Shan Dynasty. The Emperors of Wei induced crippling taxation upon the peoples of Wei and used their money to expand Wei City and live in opulence in the Heavenly Tier. In the two hundred and fourty first year of the Fifth Era, the towns and cities in the Northern Province gathered together their soldiers and declared war against the Wei Shan Dynasty. This was the Northern Uprising, and it lasted only four years. The rebels were soundly defeated. This reign of oppression has lasted for hundreds of years, until the opening of the Great Pass seventeen years ago. With the arrival of the Iron Battalion and the Merchants Venetzio, the trade with Arcadia has renewed and has brought the hope of prosperity back to the people of Wei. The Bar'Khul are braver by the day, the Bandit Armies of Daozhe D'zhu grow ever larger and the tyranny of the Lords of Wei continues to drive the people into poverty. These are tense times, and there are those who say this is the time of the end of the Fifth Era.